


Reckless

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Little bit of Fluff, Smut, Stand Alone, a bit of plot, a bit of porn, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader does something reckless.Sam gets upset.Boom, sexy time,





	Reckless

You shut the door behind you as you slowly enter the bunker. Dean has already yelled at you but Sam hasn't said a word. 

 

You knew this life was dangerous, of course, you knew, but you couldn't just stand by while getting to know about this whole other world existing and not doing anything to help. 

 

You had no one, you brother was murder a few years ago, and that's how you'd come to know about the Winchesters and their angel. 

 

Your shoulder was sore, you looked down to your hand, trying to move it, but couldn't. 

 

"Uhh, guys," You said slowly

 

"What now, Y/N?" Dean groaned as he turned, he was visibly still furious about you being so careless and jumping in front of him and taking a bullet. 

 

You eyes were full of tears, "I can feel my hand," You whispered 

 

Dean's eyes went wide as he rushed to your side. 

 

Sam went to the other room, and Cas appeared. 

 

"Sam called," Cas stated

 

"Y/N's hurt," Dean told him

 

Half an hour and another lecture later, you were sitting alone in one of the rooms. 

 

Cas healed you, Dean scolded you, but Sam? Sam was nowhere to be seen. 

 

You tossed and turned in bed for a while before deciding to eat something. 

 

Tiptoeing out of the room, and making your way to the kitchen, you went past Dean and Cas's room, a slow murmur of snores could be heard. You were glad that they were finally together, it made everything just so much easier around the place. 

 

You made yourself a sandwich, and just as you were sitting down to eat it, Sam walked in. 

 

You looked at him hopefully. 

 

"Oh, I'll just come back in a while. Sorry," He gave a forced smile and walked out 

 

You were left standing there, with your mouth hanging open. 

 

You quickly finished your sandwich and went to his room. 

 

You knocked and waited. 

 

As the door opened, he looked down at you, "What's wrong with you?" You asked him 

 

"Nothing," Sam shrugged his shoulders and begins to close the door 

 

You stick your foot in the doorway and pushed yourself in the room

 

"Bullshit, Sam. You've been acting weird since we've gotten back," You shot at him

 

"You're reading into things, Y/N," Sam said as he turned away 

 

"Fucking hell, Winchester. The fuck is wrong with you? What did I do now?!" You almost yelled 

 

"You're careless!" Sam shouted and suddenly quieted down, "You're careless, Y/N. You don't care about the consequences, you keep putting yourself in danger, even when there's no need to be," Sam says with a sigh as he sits on his bed

 

"Is this about me getting shot? Because Cas healed that, and Dean has already given me an earful, but no, no, you go ahead as well. Tell me that I'm reckless as if you two aren't," You stated in a sarcastic manner, "Why is my reckless any different than yours?" You sat down beside him

 

"Because I don't know if Chuck would bring you back for me or not," Sam says defeatedly 

 

"For you?" You turned to look at him 

 

In that moment, you don't really know who went in first but it didn't matter. Sam's lips crashed against yours as he held your face, worrying that you might fade if he let go. 

 

"For me," He whispers to you as you break apart to breathe. 

 

Those two words drive you crazy. You always liked the younger Winchester but you just figured how it would never happen, but suddenly now, you were straddling him. 

 

You rubbed against him, and his hands fell to your waist, squeezing hard enough to leave marks; he started to kiss and bite your neck. 

 

You could barely hold back the moan. You could feel his smirk against your neck. Your nails scraping against his scalp, you suddenly pull him by his hair, "Enough games, show me what you can really do," You whispered as your dove down to kiss him again. 

 

This kiss wasn't like the one before. This was all teeth and tongue. Fighting to be on top, Sam ending up straddling you isn't surprising. The man is built like a castle. 

 

His hand holds both your wrists above your head and the other hand goes down to undo your jean shorts, all the while he kisses along your jawline. You can feel him biting and sucking, knowing fully well that this will leave hickeys for Dean and Cas to see, but in this moment you don't care. 

 

You lift your hips so he can take off your shorts, but he pulls down your panties too. He sits up, and lets go of your hands to take off his shirt and pyjamas. His erection springs free, your hungry eyes take him in because he's massive. 

 

"Like what you see?" He asks with a smirk, and you know that this night will not let you walk straight tomorrow. 

 

Before you could never answer, he's hovering over you. "You're still wearing too many clothes," He groans, as he pulls off your shirt, tearing it in the process. 

 

"That was a comfy shirt," You spoke breathlessly as he'd just taken a nipple in his mouth and sucking it, biting it hard. You didn't know if the pain was exciting you or whether the fact that it was Sam giving it to you. 

 

In this moment, you didn't care. 

 

Another sound escapes you and you cover your mouth because you don't want to be too loud. Sam's hand holds both your wrists above your head again, "Don't hold back, I want to hear every sound you make," His hot breath hit your neck and you moaned again. 

 

His large calloused palm runs over your stomach, squeezing your thighs. He suddenly flips you over, and you can barely breathe. Sam Winchester, someone who was the embodiment of sunshine and happiness, was dominating sex god in the sack. 

 

He spread open your legs, and you felt a finger touch your wet folds. 

 

"So wet, Y/N, all for me," He spoke against your neck.

 

Kissing down your back, he bit into your ass, and a loud noise escaped your throat. 

 

"Enough games, Winchester," You said slowly, you hear him laugh. The same throaty laugh as usual and you're just consumed by the sound.

 

You feel his finger run through your clit and one finger pushing inside you, almost carefully. You can't help but throw your head back in pleasure. 

 

It's been so long since you've been with someone. The hunter's lifestyle doesn't allow for a lot of trysts. 

 

He adds another finger, stretching you open. Curling his fingers and touching your walls inside, your eyes roll back. 

 

You hear a drawer open, and a packet of condoms being ripped open. 

 

You feel ready for him, but you're suddenly picked up. Your back is against his chest, as you slowly sink onto him. He keeps kissing and biting your neck. An arm around your waist to keep your balance, and another holding on to your hips. 

 

You expose your neck, as you lean back on his shoulder, giving him more room to leave marks. 

 

He waits for you to adjust, and then begins to move slowly. 

 

You gasp as his grip tightens, and the hand from your hips moves to your neck. He squeezes slightly, testing waters and the obscene sound that leaves your lips shows him that you love everything that's happening. 

 

He quickens his pace, the sound of skins slapping and his gasps with your moans make it seem like a dirty porno. 

 

You feel your walls tightening and clench around Sam, he can feel you're close. 

 

He starts to whisper the dirtiest things imaginable and you feel waves of relief wash over you. That's doesn't stop Sam, though. If anything, he just gets faster and starts hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. 

 

You cum again with a loud moan, and he finished with a grunt. 

 

Pulling out slowly, you fall into bed as Sam disposes of the condom. 

 

He walks into the bathroom and dread fills you because maybe Sam just wanted a quick fuck. 

 

He walks out, with a shirt and boxers. He's smiling at you as he pulls on his pyjamas. 

 

"Here, wear this, or you might get cold," He tells you softly, handing you the shirt and boxers. 

 

You nod and pull them on and start to get out the bed.

 

"Where are you going?" He asks as he pulls you back

 

"Nowhere," You tell him

 

"Good," He mumbles as he slowly drifts off to sleep 

 

His arms wrap around your waist, slowly kissing your neck delicately. You fall asleep too, knowing that you'll never be more safe in your entire life than in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever try with Smut.
> 
> Leave comments, suggestions, or requests!  
> If i know the fandom, i'll try to do you justice <3 
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
